<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ignorant Prince by Dragonmancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299960">The Ignorant Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmancer/pseuds/Dragonmancer'>Dragonmancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantasy - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Fighting, Gen, Terror, dragon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmancer/pseuds/Dragonmancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The human race has nearly purged all the dragons from the world. As their Former king dies, his son, Prince Harvin, must take the crown and finish what his father has started<br/>However, A few days before his Coronation, he learns a truth that would change his life forever. </p><p>~~Outdated~~<br/>This story is decently old, and while I do like the story line and will continue it one day, I am going to be changing a lot of the core elements of the story.  I hope its still enjoyable but please note that one day I will rewrite it. (Also It has some bad grammar because I'm just going to rewrite it anyways)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ignorant Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ignorant Prince<br/>
The sun was slowly setting, as it's light disappeared, fear rose. Drakin knew that this was the time for action. He forced himself from the ground, and began walking towards the cave exit. "This is so stupid" he told himself, but he just couldn't resist the temptation. The world that Drakin lived has always been dangerous for him, and the last few days have been more of a hell than normal. For the past week, he's been stuck in his cave, starving, bored, and fearful. The nearby kingdom of Lareia was the capital city of the entire world, Novark. It was filled with hopes, dreams, and death. Drakin started at his wings, the dark brown that laid on his back. A symbol that reminded him of what he is, a creature that will be forever damned: a dragon. The people of Lareia, the humans, hated dragons for a reason that Drakin and the other dragons couldn't figure out. Normally a dragon would be killed upon sight, but this week was different. Every time when the current human king dies, a week long celebration is formed, to celebrate the ascending of the old king, and for the coronation of the new king. The old king, King Javron had died, and soon the throne will be taken by his son: Prince Harvin. Most of the time, humans never actively search for dragons, except for now. The reason for this is simple, one word that is feared by every single dragon: selection. Instead of killing them, they capture the dragons, torture them until the selection starts. Then they line them up, and then future king chooses the strongest, biggest out of them, and those who are chosen are killed, then eaten for the grand feast-the final event before the coronation- and the dragons who aren't chosen are kept until the next year. It's a horrible week, but it's a good thing that Drakin was experienced with this. He was a decently young dragon, only three hundred years old, he has already lived through four selections. By now, he knew how to survive, but this time was different. For the first time Drakin was...alone. The week was almost over but he had to do this. He left the limited protection of his cave, into the forest. He glanced at the night sky, the stars were seemingly extra bright (then again this was the first time he had left his cave in a week). He sighed, oh how he wished to be up there. Dragons love to fly, the skies are their favorite place. Yet sadly, in order to stay safe they must limit the amount of air time they have. Drakin himself hasn't flown in two years. He quickly started to walk, as fast as he could without running. Drakin smiled, there was advantages to having four legs. He had been waiting to do this for so long, but he couldn't find the will power. However he did know two things for sure; less humans tended to be outside the city at night, and that his dark brown scales allowed him to be better concealed in the twilight. He moved past the trees, checking his surroundings every step. There was so much green everywhere, that it had shocked him when it suddenly disappeared. The cliff face was Drakin's destination. He slowly approached the cliff, where he could see it. During the week, the entire city was decorated. Lights danced around the city, while the amazing castle stood perfectly in the moonlight. He saw the people and envied them. They walked around, with freedom and carelessness. No fear in their life, not a single worry. Do they have any idea what happens outside the walls? The sight was breathtaking, Drakin instantly knew this was worth it. At The top of this cliff, he felt powerful. The night casted shadow that was aside of him extended his size, making him look way larger than he was. He focused on the city as dominant power overcame him, everything else fell away from him. He didn't even feel the spear that had entered his neck.<br/>
What happened next was strange to Drakin. He didn't feel pain, in fact he didn't feel much of anything. He couldn't see anything, his eyes were closed but he wasn't able to open them. Darkness was all around him, void on every side. "Harvin!" shouted a strange voice, clearly a man who sounded very concerned. Drakin awoke at once, and his confusion continued. Instead of the brown dragon that he was, he was a young man. He wore very fancy clothing, gold embroidered robes, and really nice boots. He found himself on the floor, a young man stood above him. "Are you ok?" he asked, helping Drakin off the ground. "What's going on?" asked Drakin, in perfect common. One more thing to add to the list of puzzling topics. Drakin understood common, but he could never speak it. Yet here he was, talking like it was second nature for him. "You don't remember, we're getting you ready for the selection" he said, giving a strange look. The sound of the word made Drakin flinch, but then something else took his attention. "I'm Prince Harvin!" he exclaimed, shocked at this realization. The man laughed, as if Drakin was joking. "Of course you are, what happened". Drakin wanted to know the answer as well, but his better instincts told him to play along. He tried to walk, but he fell to the ground again. "Harvin, what's going on" he restated, this time sounding more alert. Drakin searched his mind for something to say, finally deciding on something. "Dizzy Spell", he said, wishing he had a better answer. "The selection is in a few hours, how about you go on and rest until then" he said, once again helping Drakin. "You're right, I need a rest. Can you help me to my room" he asked, trying to hide the obvious fact he didn't know how to walk, as well as he had no idea where his room was. He nodded and helped Drakin through the building. At first he didn't know where they were, the room was small and was filled with clothing. But when they were away from the room, he soon found the answer. He was inside the castle. The place was as beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. It would be perfect, if every single mural didn't have to display a king slaying a dragon. Was this a rite of passage? He tried not to focus too much, he didn't need more things to worry about. Something was wrong, and he knew it but he had no idea on how to ask, or what even to ask. Maybe he did die, and this was Drakin's own hell. He would have to spend his life as the man who would doom his entire race. Yet, wouldn't have Drakin been judged first, then again the gods could also hate dragons, and he would have no chance. Still, there was something off about it. When they reached the grand bedroom, a huge room with a large bed golden encrusted with a terrifying mural above it(unsurprising about dragon-slaying) and one huge window that overlooked the rest of the city, the man helped Drakin to his bed. "You should get some rest, I'll wake you when it's time for the selection" he informs, and then walks away without another word. As soon as Drakin was sure he was gone, he immediately tried to stand and walk. He figured that he would need to know how to walk if he was going to live out his new life. He first worked on standing, holding onto the bed frame to stand, and letting go in an attempt to keep balance. However, once he go his feet position right, he quickly mastered the skill. Then, Drakin found that standing is way easier than walking. He would try to walk, mimicking the way that the man was walking, and based on his knowledge of humans, and tired to had one foot in front of the other but to no avail. He fell as quickly as he stood, making him frustrated. Turns out, balance is very hard with two legs, and he soon began to miss his old four leg self. After what felt to be forever, he started to walk, he still fell occasionally but walking was walking. He made his way over to the window, the huge panes of glass overlooked the entire city and created a breathtaking view. The city was just as perfect close as it is far away. It was day time, Drakin didn't even notice the time fly by so fast. However as soon as he noticed the Daylight, he immediately felt a rush of fatigue. With everything going on, he didn't focus much on his own body. Drakin wasn't surprised however, he already knew why this was. For the entire week, he wouldn't even dare to close his eyes for long; his paranoia got the best of him. He looked over the hills, even seeing the place on the cliff. The last place he ever stood. Behind him came a soft knock on the door. How long had he been here, time flies faster when the fear of death is not dominant. He took a deep sigh, It was time for the selection.<br/>
He let out a horrific screech, the sound of death evident in his voice. Where had all this pain come from? His neck felt as if it was impaled, and he could barely move, not because of pain, but because of the cold metallic chains on his legs. He opened his eyes, and was paralyzed with fear. He was inside a large cell, the air was frozen and it was very clear it was a jail cell. He tried to move but the chains kept him on the wall. Oddly, there wasn't any light at all, the cell was completely dark, but he was able to see perfectly. In front of him were the bars, dirty but stable. On the walls next to him had the other prisoners, they were both dragons. The dragon on the left looked small, he was clearly young, signs of life and hope in his expression, but his eyes stated the opposite, the look of denial. The dragon to his right had all life drained from him, his scales were cracked and his spikes splintered. He showed signs of age, and he looked to be at peace, somehow. "What...What is going on?" he asked weakly in a language that he has never heard before. The younger one said nothing, he was looking at his legs, which had been declawed. But the elder dragon looked at him,showing no visible signs of pain. "Isn't it obvious, Selection" he said blankly. "They can't do this to us, what have we done wrong?" exclaimed the younger dragon, attempting to break from his chains, but ultimately failing, causing more pain. "We're not just some livestock!" he exclaimed, and it was hard to see if he was feeling anger or sadness. "They don't care what we are, to them, we are nothing but savage creatures." the elder dragon said irritably. Nevertheless the younger one still protested."Maybe that's what you see yourself as, but I know I'm not just a creature. I have a life, a family, a-". "Shut the hell up" Elder stated, not out of frustration for he was still monotoned. "You think you're the only one with a family? Every single dragon does, but they couldn't care less about us. We all have lives, you, me, and even that dragon over there" he said, looking at him. He instantly jumped up, and looked around him. It was true, he was a dragon. "What the hell, they can't do this to me!" he screamed. "Shut it, of course they can" elder sighed, yet his expression still remained calm. "No! You don't understand. I'm Prince Harvin, heir to the throne!" he exclaimed. The younger one gave him a crazed look, and the elder just laughed. "I've heard some pretty bad excuses, but that was just pathetic" he said. They both didn't believe him, but why should they? "You must understand, I'm not lying!" he repeated. At this point the younger looked away, he appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Harvin is the Prince of the humans, I'm sure that he isn't a dragon" stated elder. Harvin growled, then turned away. "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you, my lord" he said in a mocking tone. "What...What are they going to do to us?" stammered the young dragon, who awoken from his mind. "Well you see, Once they bring the prince down here, he will choose which one of us is to be killed and prepared for the grand feast. It's to show his first choice as a king. Don't worry, you look strong. They usually want stronger ones, says they have more meat." he said, calmly. Harvin wondered how he managed to stay so calm, when death could be any moment. "Why shouldn't I worry, I don't want to be killed!" he frantically said."To be honest, getting selected is way better than not" he said, the first signs of emotion was in this sentence, the feeling of pain."What are you talking about, The ones who don't get picked are killed immediately , either way they still die." Harvin said at once. But Elder just laughed, it was weak and fake but still held the impressions of a real laugh."The ones who don't get picked..." his voice stayed the same blankness. "We get tortured, called disgraces to our world. Everyday we plead for mercy, for death. But get denied both" it looked as if he was going to cry, but something held him back. "Liar! Dragons are horrible creatures, but I know we would never do anything like that. Nothing deserves that future!" Harvin couldn't believe this, why should he? Dragons are only creatures, mindless monsters that think of nothing but killing. But the kingdom wouldn't do that. Then again, these dragons didn't look like monsters. Harvin dismissed that thought. "Live in your ignorance then, but I know this is all true. Look at me, I'm nearly two-hundred thousand years old! I've seen the rise and downfall of my people! I had a family, but we were all captured. For a hundred years I've watch my family's, my brothers and sisters chosen, the people I've known ever since I was a little hatchling drained of all life, soulless husks of their former self. The only reason I survived is because I had to. But do you know what? They're all dead! All of them, gone. What gives you the right to tell me that all of this didn't happen. Because I'll tell you, I wish we all had a quick death, but instead they forced us to watch each other die. I stayed strong for them, but it was all for nothing. My youngest sister died in my arms a few weeks ago. I'm all that's left. I persisted all this time, all the pain" he stopped. After a few moments then spoke again. "I'm not a dragon anymore. I'm a creature of pain and despair. So trust me when I say this is real" he said, the entire time tears filled his eyes but did not fall. The younger dragon however did cry. Harvin was shocked, all this time he was living in his own paradise, while hell lingered beneath his own city. They said nothing, focused on their future. "I'll never be selected, I'm too old and weak. I'll be in this dungeon until the day I die. I pray that it will be soon," Elder said faintly. A small light could be seen, slowly approaching them. Elder sighed, and younger held his breath. "Get up you worthless creatures" he said, an evil grin spread across his face. The chains on the dragons opened, and they followed him into the hall. They had no intention to fight, not that they would have a chance anyways. They soon met up with other dragons, each broken and devoid of life. He looked at elder, it was true. Even with about two hundred dragons, not a single one looks anywhere close to his age. They gathered them into a separate room, the room was bright and looked clean. This room was clearly where the selection would be taking place. When Harvin thought of his first selection, he never thought he would be a dragon! The men locked their chains onto separate walls, once again harvin was bound. Using all the little strength Harvin had left, he attempted to resist them. They struggled for what seemed to be endless, but it was clear that he wouldn't be the victor. "Stop squirming you stupid welp" shouted the guard, Harvin recognized him, Sir Jargon. Words had little effect, so Harvin tried harder against him. Jargon quickly drew his sword, and slashed at Harvin's front feet, forcing him to the ground. Pain flared all throughout Harvin, being someone who had never been hit before, Harvin roared. "How dare you strike me, I will have you-" Jargon stuck him again, this time on his chest. He groaned in pain, all of his courage was gone. He glanced at Elder, he was slowly shaking his head In disappointment. Jargon returned to chaining him up, without resistance this time, and left muttering something about newcomers. Blood covered the floor in front of Harvin, he felt he would die here, in this dark nightmare. Trying to keep his attention away from the pain, he scanned the room. It was large, dragons chained to every part of the wall. It looked like a slaughterhouse, which wasn't exactly wrong. Some of the younger ones looked terrified, others looked angry. The older ones looked sorrowful. It seemed that their minds wandered off, as if to remember a better time. However the thing that did catch his attention was Elder. He was alone, for he was too large to be with anyone else. However the was something about elder; his calm nature, he looked as if he made peace with himself, as if he had already died. Sadly, based on the story he had told Harvin, he already did. It made Harvin wonder, did all these dragons have stories. Did they have families, lives to attend to? No, it's not true. Harvin lived his entire life, being told that they were mindless creatures, that only focused on their next meal. Had this been a lie? Do these creatures really have lives, do they share the same emotions that humans do. Before he could ponder more, he had heard the faint door open. First walked in Jargon and Harvin's personal guard Vas. Following behind them, he entered death himself. In ceremonial robes, with styled hair and elegant boots. He hung onto the door, as if he would fall without it. And his posture was informal, he acted as if he was some random street kid. This angered Harvin, who ever this imposter was, he clearly had no idea what he was doing, as if he wasn't trained at all. Harvin then put two and two together, this person has something to do with this. "Attention worthless creatures, today, is your last day alive. Let it be an honor to be chosen, as it is a sign that you are not as pathetic as the rest." Jargon announced. "Now, let the selection begin!" The fake Harvin slowly walked around the room, nearly falling every step. He stared at some of the oldest first, moved onto the younger. Soon he approached Harvin, and they both jumped at each other's sight.<br/>
They both stared at each other, confused as all hell. Harvin was shocked by how this man looked just like him, and it was the same for Drakin, who knew what he had to do. He began to choose, starting with Harvin. Then he picked a few others at random, including younger and elder. The guard began to move those who weren't chosen to the other rooms, presumably where they would be tortured. Drakin anxiously waited for the room to clear out, but he kept his attention on Harvin. An hour passed, and the room was clear. Only Jargon and Drakin stood in the room. "I must make sure about sometime, I need to be alone" he told Jargon, who reluctantly left not wanting to defy the future king. Younger looked nearly defeated, all hope gone from him. Elder smiled, after all these years it would be all over. The others stayed silent, staying in the shadows. Drakin and Harvin stared at each other, too puzzled to speak. Finally, Drakin spoke up. "I never thought that this would be something to happen in my life" he said, his tone was still and calm. "Why bother talking to me, for some reason no one can understand me" Harvin replied. "It's because humans don't speak Draconic, you just sound like a bunch of screeches to them" elder said from the back. Drakin turned towards Elder, who was admiring his declawed foot. "I find that quite odd, maybe I'm biased but I find Draconic way easier than common." He said, in perfect draconic. Every dragon, including Elder, looked shocked. "What the hell, who are you?" asked Harvin. Drakin looked at him, he felt sorrow for what had happened to his body. "My name is Drakin Nivisit, and that's my body you're using" he answered. "This is why I'm here, I was hoping that you can explain" he responded. Anger rose through Harvin, he would strangle him if he was free. "Don't play me like a fool. You did this, you dragons and your stupid magic! What now, are you going to destroy the civilization that took us years to establish!" he roared."I don't want to be a prince, I didn't even think something like this was possible" Drakin protested. Harvin struggled around in the chains, trying to rip them off the wall. "And now I'm going to die!" Drakin started to leave, there were no answers here. It doesn't matter if they were going to die, what could he do. Even as a prince, a future king; he still felt useless. He closed the door behind him, not uttering another word. "After all this time, I never thought this was how I was going to die" Harvin said bitterly. "I agree, this is a day of surprises for all of us" Elder gracefully said. Younger and the other dragons stayed silent, there was nothing to be said. But then, Elder began to sing. Everyone stared at him, his voice was so beautiful, so relaxed. He sang a song that Harvin has never heard before, yet he could understand the words. It didn't sound like any language he has ever heard before. Nevertheless, the song was still perfect. Every note was done so well, filled with emotion and passion.Harvin couldn't understand how he could sing in the face of death, and Harvin felt terrible. This poor creature, sentenced to death, sang a song that had more of an impact than any other musician he has ever heard. But any anger that built, dissipated away with this song. All of his hatred, fears, gone. It made Harvin feel at home, it made him feel safe. And Harvin wasn't the only person who felt this way. No one said another word; they just listened.<br/>
The day ended, the sun disappeared and the moon rose from its sleep. Drakin started from his window, the city looked just as beautiful from the castle as did the cliff side. His mind was still in pieces, the events that took place still surround him. He knew that he just killed of his own kind, but what choice did he have? How much Drakin would love to destroy the selection, but he feared the humans won't be so hasty to destroy their most treasured tradition. While he did feel sorrow for the other dragons, he felt no remorse for the prince. How ironic was it for him to die like this, it was the perfect revenge. Then again, going through with this also had a downside. Prince or not, that was still his body, and could he let himself be killed? But, maybe that isn't him. What if he really is a human now. In that case, is he really Drakin? He seemed to leave reality, into his own mind, when a loud knock woke him from his trance. It was just then he noticed something was wrong. The city, it was suddenly filled with activity: Violence. People were fighting each other, stealing from each other. The knock came again, this time with more force. "Prince Harvin, open this door" demanded a voice from the other side. It sounded like the man who had helped him, but his voice was different, full of hate. Drakin searched his mind for the right thing to say, but the knock came one more time. "Harvin open this damn door now!" he ordered. Drakin stared at the door, his heart was racing faster than anyone could count. His eyes frantically searched the room for anything that could be used, for there was something about that tone that meant harm. There was a loud crash, and Drakin saw as the door broke off its hinges, falling to the side of the room. The wood splintered and landed around the frame, behind it stood Jargon and four other men. They walked in, Jargon in the middle and two on each side. Oddly, they looked calm, their swords weren't drawn and their posture was relaxed. Yet, their eyes were dark, filled with hate and darkness. "It's good to see you Prince, I believe you have an order for us" said the same dark voice, hints of Jargon's voice linger faintly. It was clear; this wasn't Jargon- not entirely. Drakin was scared, his breathing increased and his mind was in shambles. Not-jargon stared at Darkin, not blinking or moving. Drakin wasn't even sure if he was breathing. Then he heard a voice. It wasn't Jargon, nor was it any of the men. It was a voice in his head, so clear as his own thoughts. He could hear the words, but couldn't make sense of it. Kill them all. Destroy them it said, sounding like Drakin. Why, what have they done? Drakin pleaded, or at least he thought he did. He wasn't sure what his thoughts were, and theirs. Order them! Kill them all! It repeated. Drakin felt something around him, it was like something was trying to take control of him. Not something; someone. Give in, do what you have to do. Kill them all! This voice demanded. "Shut up! I won't let you command me!" Drakin screamed. He grabbed his head, as if he was trying to remove his own mind. "How dare you resist me! You will pay!" said the voice, but this time it came from Jargon. The sound of swords being drawn filled the room, the men moved closer towards Drakin. He could still feel this present, but he resisted. Nevertheless, if he wasn't going to be controlled, he would be killed. He tried to look past the men, who were very close by now. They were perfectly positioned to block any form of escape, and there was no chance he could fight five expertly trained swordsmen. He backed up until his back was against the window. The window, that's it! Drakin turned around, and without much forethought he jumped out the window. He saw the men behind him, yelling something, but it was hard to hear and they got farther and farther away. Drakin truly thought he was free, until he saw the ground and remembered; he couldn't fly anymore.<br/>
A few moments after Drakin had left, Jargon and other men entered the room, they began to move the other dragons to separate rooms. Elder stopped singing, as soon as he ended Harvin almost begged him to continue. Sadly, it was time Harvin faced Reality. He watched them drag younger away, who tried to resist but stopped after he was stuck. He saw Elder, who simply followed them with no resistaints. Harvin wanted to fight, not for his own sake but for Elder. He wanted to be with him; for many reasons. He felt sorry for Elder, no creature-human or dragon-should have to face something like that. He admired him, this single mortal creature damned to a fate worse than death, and yet he still stayed strong. He stayed strong for his family. He knew Elder always seemed calm, but Harvin knew otherwise. He was able to hide all of his depression, anger, all under a simple facade. And, even when his family is gone, he still tries to be the best for everyone around him. Just being around him gives off this presence, of protection. He felt invincible around him. The guard now moved towards Harvin, and soon he found himself walking towards his new home, his last home. He passed by Younger, who wasn't taking this easy. He was resisting, refusing to be chained again. Seeing Younger, remind Harvin of reality. He felt so sorry for Elder, because he told them. He had no fear, and was able to talk about this past without any problem. But Younger? What was his story, what is his life. He didn't deserve this. None of them do. Then, the three men that were walking stopped. Suddenly, they each drew their swords, and turned towards Harvin. Their eyes were dark, filled with an emotion that Harvin couldn't identify. But it was clear, they were going to attack. They lashed at him, Harvin was chained up, he thought it was over. Then he heard it again, Elder's song. It told him not to give up. Harvin lunged at them, where he noticed that he wasn't chained at all. He instantly broke free, and knocked the three men to the ground. He stared at them, something was wrong. These weren't his men, in fact, he has never seen any human like this. But he did know something; it was time to leave. He quickly ran through the exit, who knew having four legs was easier than two. He passed by Younger, his guards were attacking him as well. Rage overcame him, and he smashed the two guards into the wall. They fell to the floor, their eyes still glowing. "Harvin? What's going on" Younger asked, but Harvin didn't have an answer. He used his sharp fangs to bite the chains off of Younger, who soon was free. "Thank you, Come on we have to get out of here!" he cried. "Not Yet, There is still one more thing" Harvin said, and ran off towards the opposite side. He noticed that Younger was following him, but focused on the sound. Soon he found the door where Elder's voice came from. He threw himself into the door, but it wouldn't move. "Hang On, I got this" Younger said, moving towards the door. He moved his hand around the look, and he stated"Frevadi". Then a symbol appeared on the lock, and it swayed open. Inside was Elder, who thankfully was still alive. He ended his song as he looked at them. "What are you doing here, you should be getting out of here" Elder said to them, but Harvin couldn't even imagine doing so. "I'm not one to only think about myself" said Harvin, while Younger opened his chains. "What about the others?" Asked Younger. But Harvin was already walking away."Sadly there isn't time for everyone, come on we have to go" He said. They both followed him, Harvin knew this place like the back of his hand-leg. He expected to find heavy resistance running away, but oddly there was no one here. "We're almost there, stay close to me" he ordered. For the first time Harvin noticed how many cells and cages there were. How many times did he walk through this hall as a kid, thinking nothing of it. Yet, everything was different, but why. It was the same castle, same place that he grew up in. However nothing was the same, the home he once lived in was a lie, for he was now seeing the true nightmare that this place was. Doors, doors, and even more doors. This place could hold thousands. A dreadful thought surfaced his mind. How many of these cells are in use as of now? He lived in paradise while these creatures were tortured, killed? Before he could put more thought into it, he found himself outside. Water fell upon their face. He quickly checked to make sure Elder and Younger were behind him, the last thing he wanted was to lose them. When they were in the dungeon, it was too dark to identify them. The light made it much easier. Younger was a blue dragon, his wings looked pale, but his icicle-like fangs hung from his mouth; a frost dragon. Elder was brown, he couldn't be an earth dragon because his scales wouldn't be cracked. It was too hard to tell at that moment, earthen elemental dragons look very similar, and it would take too much time at the moment. "Quickly, follow me this is the fastest way out of the-" his voice drifted away as he was slapped by reality. The city was in flames, people were fighting each other. Everyone shared the same thing, red eyes and a lust for killing. These weren't his people. Above them, dark red clouds spiraled around the city, steaming from the castle itself. "What the hell" Harvin said slowly. "Harvin, we have to get out of the city. Now!" Elder exclaimed. Elder looked shocked, uneasy. And something that scared Elder terrified Harvin. He started to move, they were in the west side of the city, so the western gate is the closest way to freedom. Luckily the humans were too focused on fighting each other to pay any attention to them. "Is that a flying human!" shouted a confused Younger. "No, he's more falling than flying" responded Elder, trying to return to his calm voice. Harvin stopped running and started to look up."Falling Hum-" Harvin felt the weight as Drakin crashed landed right on top of him. Harvin fell to the ground, Drakin landed next to him. He jumped up, looking back at the castle. "What, I'm alive!" he asked with great confusion. "Looks like landing on Harvin broke the fall" Elder explained. "You again!" Harvin screamed, picking himself off the floor. He was rushed by a mix of feelings, unsure if he was mad, angry, or furious. "Damn you! What the hell did you do, was taking my entire kingdom and sentencing me to death not enough!" He bellowed. "How Many times do I have to tell, I don't know what's going on!" Drakin snapped. "There he is!" said an angry voice from the north. Drakin cursed under his breath and dashed away from them. "Hey, get back here" Harvin called out. He saw as three armed men rushed past him, as if they didn't exist."Huh, I guess they're too focused on him than us" Younger pointed it out. "Then let's use this time to escape" They followed Harvin, carefully avoiding any conflict. Harvin was overwhelmed, how easy was it for his entire kingdom to turn like this, to turn into monsters. So many things have happened in the span of one day, and at this point Harvin knew that he was wide awake; and that this was real. Smoke covered the sky, blood painted the streets. War was everywhere that he stood. Another person died each passing moment, the weak and the old have surely been slaughtered. The western gate loomed in front of them. The guards were overwhelmed, many of the people were attempting to fight their way out of the city, but sadly the archers atop the wall put them down as soon as they came anywhere close to the wall. It was a terrible sight, they fired their arrows with no regret, no form of thought. The innocent threw themselves against their swords, the knights easily slashed down those they once strived to protect. "How are we going to get past them?" Younger asked. He was right, there was no way they were going to get past them. Harvin knew they wouldn't make it to the other gates, soon the men would turn their attention to them. Harvin glanced at Elder, who was admiring the Walls. "Those archers are too focused on the townsfolk, we could go right past their heads and they won't bat an eye" he said. Younger understood, and soon both of them were starting to spread their wings. "Wait, I've never been a dragon before! I have no idea how to fly!" Harvin Protested. "It's easy, just imagine walking, but in the sky" Younger responded. He took off into the air, hanging over him. "I'm sorry Harvin, but we don't have time to teach you, please forgive me" Elder said. "Forgive for-" Harvin felt the ground drift away from him, as Elder carried him with him. Harvin was surprised by how strong Elder was. He held him with such ease, Harvin watched as Younger and Elder kept pace with each other. The Storm was really picking up now. "You say you've been locked up for a hundred years, yet you fly way better than me!" Younger shouted over the loud rain. Harvin gazed at his city. The only home he ever knew, undertaken by war with something that He doesn't understand. What will happen to them, and how many other cities were affected by this dark force. Thunder crashed through the air, causing both younger and Elder to lose their focus and crashed into the ground. Elder dropped Harvin, who landed first, followed by younger and elder. Harvin fell face first into the mud, elder on his back and younger on his chest. Harvin started to start, trying to rid the mud from his mouth. "Ug, Elder what happened, did you get struck?" He asked Elder, who was being helped by Younger. "Er no, quickly we must get moving" Said Younger. The city walls could still be seen, they had barely made it over the gate into the forest. "I believe that walking shall suffice" elder said glancing at the sky, which younger agreed to. Rain kept falling, Havin found it odd that he wasn't cold. In fact, it felt like the water was merely deflecting from his body.<br/>
The three dragons kept to a steady pace, only stopping to the sound of thunder. Each strike they winced as if they had been struck, but never could the lightning be seen. They had no idea where they were going, they just knew as long as it was away from the kingdom. Elder led the front, younger at his side with Harvin in the back. In an attempt to rise morals, Harvin tried at a conversation. "So, what your names?" He asked them. "My name is Ta'kal" said the dragon once known as Younger. "My name died along with me, call me whatever you want" Elder responded. "Yet here you stand now, against all odds." Harvin argued. "If only I could see it that way, alas I do not". "So, are you really Prince Harvin" Ta'kal interrupted, he wanted to change to topic away from elder. "I think so, I have all my memories from my time as a human, yet I don't recall anything about being a dragon. I think that Drakin person had something to do with this, it's hard to trust you and your magic, for all I know he could be behind all this" Harvin stated, when Elder shook his head in disapproval he quickly added" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" However, Elder didn't seem to hear him, or at least pretended not to. "I'm not to sure about that. I've seen control magic before, but never to that scale. It would require thousands of years to control an entire kingdom of people" He said. Harvin wasn't convince, but he rather not dwell on the idea. It was too much to take in for one day. The Rain started to lighten up, and there was less lightning. A large archway loomed over head, giving cover from the rain. They decided to rest under it, gathering wood to light a fire. Elder used his breath to start a small flame, giving them light and warmth. "So, I guess we are free now" noted Ta'kal. Elder nodded, but Harvin wasn't really sure. "So what do we do now?" Harvin asked. Harvin no longer had any protection of the kingdom, everyone he knew was gone. He was alone. "With this new darkness, it might be safer if we travel together" Elder suggested. However Ta'kal stood from the ground, and walked back into the rain. He turned towards Harvin and Elder and smiled. "Sorry, but as I've told you before, I have a family. I have to get back to them. Thanks for saving me Harvin, that really means a lot to me and my family." He said. Harvin couldn't help smiling, after all he was the hero. It was because of him that Ta'kal is alive, it was because of him that he can return to his family. It was because of him that he was captured in the first place. "Fly safely and may the gods watch over you" Elder said, with not much emotion. "I will remember you my friends" Ta'kal said before he took off, Harvin watched as his pale blue wings disappeared into the sky. Time passed and the rain started to once again pick up, but the lightning has stopped by now. Lucky for them, the arch kept them dry. The silence reminded Harvin of the selection, that cold dungeon of what he once thought of as home. "You have a very beautiful voice" Harvin said abruptly. "My voice? What do you mean" Elder asked blankly. Harvin settled down on the ground, it was odd to lay on his chest, because he couldn't lay on his back because his wings made him feel uncomfortable. "Back in the dungeon, when you sang. I've never heard anything as amazing as your voice. Even in the most desperate decision, you find it in you to sing your life." he said sincerely. He lifted his head to look at Elder, when he discovered that he was smiling. It wasn't the fake smile, it was a ture smile." Do you really mean that?" he asked. Harvin nodded his head. He was proud of himself, he loved to make people feel great about themselves. For all his life Harvin lived in his kingdom. He had no fears, he had people who cared about him. Yet Harvin didn't like being spoiled. He felt like he didn't deserve what he got. Sadly, even if he is a prince he doesn't have much to give back. This is why Harvin loved to give compliments, for it was a way to give back for all the kindness he got. Even if those people would kill an entire race. "What does the song mean, The Land raises over the Sun " he said. Looking shocked, Elder quickly responded to his question, in a very confused tone, a tone unlike him. "How do you know what the lyrics were, that song is in ancient draconic. Only A Sol dragon could speak it, and most of them are dead". Harvin didn't know how to answer, more questions that might never be answered. "If only I knew why," he said. A part of Harvin wanted to ask for him to sing, but now doesn't appear to be the right time. "How did you manage to sing so gracefully in the castle?" he asked. " It was only me and my sister in the castle. I would sing to her to calm her down. She didn't understand the words, but it was enough to keep her calm." He said softly. Harvin regretted asking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he stammered but he noticed that Elder was still smiling."Eh, the past doesn't bother me anymore. I've learned to accept it" he said. Still, Harvin felt terrible. You should, because of you his family is dead. Their blood is on your hands and you can't wash it off. Harvin yawned, realizing how tired he was. "So, what's our plan?" he asked, trying to keep his eyes open. "I think we shall decide that in the morning. You should rest, I'll keep watch" Elder said. Harvin wanted to object, but he was too tired to try. "Alright, night" he said. Harvin found it funny, yesterday he would have slain any dragon he saw, but today he is trusting one to protect him in his sleep. Then again, there was something about Elder, that made him feel safe.<br/>
Drakin thought he was safe when he managed to escape the city, yet those guards were very determined. Don't Run, Stay. Kill them. Destroy them Said the voice, reminding Drakin of his presence. He had no idea where to go, he just ran into the forest. He could hear them behind him, motivating him to move faster. However his feet started to kill him, as if he ran anymore his legs would snap. Humans get tired way too easily he thought. He saw ahead of him was the side of a hill. However he was moving too fast to stop, and when he tried to slow down, he slipped on the mud and tumbled down the hill. Thorns and rocks covered him in cuts, tearing at his skin. When he had reached the bottom of the hill, pain flared throughout his entire body. Nevertheless, he had no time to waste. He mustered all of his remaining strength and forced himself off the ground. Then he peeled off the torn remnants of his clothes, leaving him with nothing but undergarments. Shouting emerged from behind him, distinct but getting closer. He ran deeper into the forest. Drakin knew very well of the dangers inside the forest. The rain didn't help either, completely soaking him. Something told him that the humans wouldn't follow him into the forest, it would be suicide. Yet the humans became the last thing to worry about. He found selther under a small tree, it's branches wide enough to keep the rain away. He slid down the trunk of the tree towards the soft ground. He wipes off his face, noticing the water on his eyes. At this time Drakin noticed he was crying. He had no home, nobody. His life was worse than it could ever be. Even as one of them, humans still hated him. The emotional pain was far greater than any physical pain, not even the blood that slid down his body could match the knife in his heart. He was alone, coal, afraid but most of all; angry. This has to be some sort of hell, Drakin must have died on that cliff, but why. He remembers his life, he was a good person. He was always kind, he cared about others more than himself. Yet the world still punishes him by taking away the only person that cared about him: His wife Sinara. Tears fell faster than blood at the thought of her. It was only a few years ago, she and Drakin had been discovered, and she was killed when they tried to escape. That moment, forever burned into his mind, wasn't fair. Nothing in Drakin's life was. At this point, Drakin has given up. He has no will to live, no will to fight. He will die alone, against this tree. He couldn't hold back the pain anymore. He succumbed to his injuries, and closed his eyes.<br/>
Blood, fire, and death. Images of genocide overtake Drakins mind. However he failed to see who was fighting, it was just destruction. He had wished that the gods would give him some sort of break, but they seem to love to mess with him. Pain and torment, darkness and void. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, it was insane. What was this nightmare? It seems that he can't die in peace, it's too humane for him to. No, he must suffer even in death. Kill, Destroy. Do what you must. Destroy this world. Commanded a familiar voice. It chanted this over and over again, each time more darker than the last. This voice was talking to him, but what did Drakin had to do with it. Then, the image changes. Drakin found himself back inside the castle, however it was clear that he wasn't really there. He saw the same man who chased him into the forest talking to his men. The same relaxed expression, cold hated eyes. "He can't escape forever. It seems that he is stronger than I had anticipated. No matter. He will follow, they all do" He said. Oddly, the man looked directly at Drakin. "There you are!" he shouted. The other men turned, ready to draw their blades, but instead they looked at the man as if he was crazy. "What! Don't you see him?" he bellowed. He started to approach Drakin, when everything went white. It came to his attention that he was falling, still as prince harvin. He started to scream when he saw the ground getting closer and closer towards him, when he heard another voice screaming. It was not the dark person, it sounded very familiar. However he had to time to look for this other person, for he had landed right into the ground. Because Drakin was already dead, he didn't anticipate for it to hurt. Unsurprisingly, it did. He could nearly feel his bones breaking. The person that was falling next to him seemed to have landed as well. He stood from the ground, without any odd pain. And found himself face to face with the other person. "You again! What the hell are you doing in my dream!" Prince Harvin roared. Drakin noticed he was perfectly healed, and he once again wore good robes. After the initial pain, everything faded away. "Dream? This is more of a nightmare" he said with a small chuckle. Drakin was dead, he had to be. There was no possible way he could be alive. "Are you dead as well?" he asked Harvin, who was still working on getting off the ground. "Dead, Ha, you're crazy. I'm alive, just sleeping. You're a figment of my mind" Harvin replied. Drakin thought about it, but dismissed the idea. "Can't be, I can think clearly on my own. Maybe this is my hell, being trapped with you" he said irritably. At the same moment they both turned to see what was in front of them, and were amazed. Only a few feet from them, laid a peculiar looking shrine, a building that looked like a temple. It's blue columns covered from it's roof, towards the ground, odd drawings covering the entrance. "Wait, I know this place" Drakin said, wanting to step forward but is unable to. "Why can't I move?" He wondered. "This place, maybe this isn't a dream. Maybe a vision" Harvin remarked. "Don't you feel it, the shrine is calling for us, but why" He gazed upon the shrine when Drakin notices it. There was a force, a desire to enter. Yet he couldn't move. It was calling his name. "This Shrine is located in the Shattered lands. Odd, Why would something this nice be located here?" Drakin said. "How do you know this?" Harvin asked, but Drakin failed to respond. After a few moments of silence, he finally said "I don't really know, but it feels like I've been here before. It's clear that we have to go here" He said. Harvin knew that Drakin was true, and whether he could trust him or not didn't matter. "Something is doing this. There is a reason we keep meeting each other. We have to work together, even if we hate each other" Harvin understood that he had to go here, if there is any chance of saving his kingdom he had to take it. "Let's meet here". They both nodded their heads in confirmation, and at this very moment, everything went black. When Drakin came to, he quickly stood from the tree, and scanned his situation. The rain had stopped, and it was day time. He was healed, only a few scratches but refreshed. He was still practically naked, but he didn't feel cold. Another thing that was new was the sword that was sheath around his waist. Drakin studied the blade, it was the same length of a longsword, with a peculiar looking Gem on the bottom of the hilt. On the sword was three symbols engraved onto the blade, Drakin recognized these symbols. The first one was an upside down and backwards F. The Draconic symbol for fire. The second was a sideways v, with a line through it, the symbol for water. The last was a circle, with a large x in the middle but not leaving the circle, earth. Each of them glowed a different color, fire was red, water was blue, and earth was green. He swung the sword, and struck it into a tree. It was odd, it didn't feel heavy, in fact it felt perfect in his hands. He praticatices with the sword, finding it strange that it was so easy to use, like it was familiar in his hands. He replaced his sword, and started his journey. The Shattered hills aren't far from here, but it's still quite the walk. "There is a reason that I'm alive, and I must find it" he says to himself, walking into the forest.<br/>
Harvin awoke with a start, startling Elder. "Damn Harvin, you ok?" he asked cautiously, collecting himself off the floor. After apologizing to Elder, he explained everything that had happened in the dream, about Drakin and the odd temple. "He said that the shrine was in a place called Shatter Hill" Elder jumped at the sound of that name, sadness overcame him and despite his best efforts he couldn't hide it. "Do you know where Shatter Hill is?" he asked kindly. It was clear that Shatter was not a nice place, the very thought of it seems to scare Elder. "Yes, I know where it is" he says slowly, he wasn't looking at Harvin, but past him. He chose his next words carefully. "I believe there is a chance that I could save my kingdom. Do you think you can take me there?" he asked. Elder ignored him, it was unclear what he was feeling. Harvin felt terrible, Elder had just started to open up, and now he had returned to his sealed state. "Harvin, I'm sorry but I can't go back there. It's too much" he said quietly. But He knew that he couldn't let this go. "How can you be afraid of that place, you don't seem like the type that is afraid of a lot of things." The Sun was rising higher into the sky, but in the far distinct something sinister was coming. Dark red clouds were closing in fast, it's sudden appearance motivated Harvin. "Look, those clouds are causing people to go mad. There is something in that shrine that can stop this, but I can't do it without your help. Just like you stood strong for your family, I must do the same for my people, or die trying" Harvin. He was standing now, his passion for his kingdom surrounded him. Elder reluctantly stood, and spread his wings. "I'll take you there, but we're not walking" he said flying into the sky. Harvin started to follow him, but it was quite evident that he couldn't keep up. He was surprised by his sudden change of thought, yet he didn't want to question it. He focused on trying to fly, yet to no avail. He imagined flying through the sky, past trees and rock. Elder flew farther and farther away, and Harvin started to slow down. It was hopeless for him, he wasn't a dragon how could he fly. You're hopeless. He wondered what he would do, when he saw the clouds again. A determined look consumed his face, and he started to run. Faster, but not fast enough. He remembered his home, he remembered his people. "I Am the King of this land! Nothing will stop me!" He screamed into the air, as he launched himself from the ground. Elder turned to find the source of this sound, when he found Harvin flying towards him at great speed. Elder easily matched his pace. Harvin watched as everything flew past him, objects came and left as soon as they were seen. He was strong, unstoppable. The Wind blew across his face, but he didn't feel anything from it. "I can see why you love this, it's amazing!" He boasted. Elder didn't respond, instead he flew forward, keeping just faster than him. It was now mid-day, and Harvin felt like he could fly forever. "Harvin as much as I would love to believe that I am strong. But I'm not. I'm scared of a lot of things, as you saw Thunder is one of them. I'm not strong willed, I'm broken beyond repair. I'm good at hiding my emotions, and that's the only thing I can take pride in." He said out of nowhere. Harvin was about to respond, when he saw a horrific sight. The land went from all green, to dead. The grass was burned, withered, trees were splintered. There were bones scattered across the entire land. An eerie feeling consumed them both, causing them to land. When he landed, the ground felt weak under his claw. The soil was rough, it was clear it hasn't rained here in years. "Welcome to the Shattered Land, once the homeland of the dragons". Elder muttered. Despite his best attempt, sorrow filled his tone and sadness overcame his expression. Harvin studied the area, but nothing but dead trees and withered bones everywhere. The only life was the small creatures that were feeding off the dead. Nevertheless, something else was in this place. A glowing light, across from the sun that loomed at dusk. "It's hard to imagine anything once lived here" Harvin stated, approaching the light. Elder didn't move, he stood his ground staring at dirt. "A long time ago, our race flourished here. We were free, not bound by the ties of humanity. We worked alongside humans, not against them, and we built up a beautiful world" Elder said, reminiscing upon his past. "But as we know" he paused, and sighed. "They attacked from nowhere, our land is scared forever. It's been a thousand years. I remember the day they attacked, I remember watching the people I loved fall. Watching them burn my home to the ground. That was the die I truly died. The selection only made it worse. The worst part of being a Sol Dragon is we live for a long time. It might be another hundred years before I finally die". Harvin couldn't match Elder's eyes. For his entire life he was told that the Dragons attacked first, but now Harvin doesn't know the truth from lie. Also, he had no idea what a Sol Dragon was. He continued to follow the light, but he didn't want to leave Elder. "I know it's painful to come back here after all these years, but this is what's going to happen to my Kingdom If I don't stop it." Still, he didn't move. The sun was setting, time was running out and Harvin knew he had to accept Elder decision. "Alright. As much as I would prefer that you come with me, I'm not going to force you" Elder said nothing, he just turned around and started to leave. "Elder, It means a lot to me that you even brought me here. And thanks for helping me out of the city. I hope that we see each other again, because I see you as a friend." He called out. He awaited a response, a part of him was hoping he would change his mind. Sadly Elder flew away, Harvin wasn't even sure if he heard him. He watched as he flew farther in the night, until he disappeared, probably to never be seen again. Turning back around, Harvin once again followed the light, deeper into the land. For once in his life, he was alone.<br/>
Drakin heard the stories of the Shattered land. His own mother and father had lived here once, they told him of what a paradise that it was. It was impossible to see that paradise now however, for everything was gone. He moved past the land with no issue. He found it strange, that some other dragons aren't even able to set one claw here, yet he is able to tread the land without feeling much. Then again, he didn't really have any ties to this land, he mostly lived in one cave for his entire life. He was refreshed from his reawakening, in fact he didn't feel tired at all. However he did struggle to cross the land for many reasons. Because he was a human, he could no longer be seen in the dark, and the mud from the rain made it nearly impossible to move without slipping. The cold from the night didn't help either, which was also annoying because Drakin had never been cold before, in fact he noticed that he was shivering. He felt naked, for he was shirtless and shoeless. He walked forward, having no idea where he was going yet he still knew this was the right way. "If only I could see" he whispers to himself when an image came across his mind. It was of a man, clearly not him. He couldn't see who he was, or what he even looked like. Drakin had never seen this person before, but it still felt familiar. He held his sword in front of him, utop of a mountain. What surprised Drakin the most was the sword, it looked exactly like the one on his belt. He spoke loudly, in a language that he couldn't understand. It was short, only a few words but the last one stood out to Drakin. For when he said them, his sword was engulfed in flames. Strangely, after that, it ended. Drakin was back where he was. He quickly drew his sword, the metal of the blade sparkled in the moonlight, and moved his hand on the symbol of fire. "Saviara" He uttered, causing the blade to ignite. Drakin has never heard this word before, but he knew what it ment. War. With the sword burning bright, he used it's fire to lead the way to the temple, that he still doesn't know where it is. He knew he was getting close, when a bright white light took hold of him.<br/>
Drakin once again found himself in the air, the ground getting ever closer to him. However this time he knew this wasn't a dream. Now that he was sure he was alive, awake, he braced for impact towards the ground. He slammed into the floor, the floor cracked around him leaving a creator the size of his body. Because he was ready for it, the pain came and subsided just like the dream. Next to him, another creature smashed into the ground. "I wish this place had a less painful entrance" groaned Harvin. After hearing his voice he quickly stood up, and stared at the shrine, and it was evident that something was wrong."Why are you nearly naked?" Harvin asked(and feeling a bit shameful for Harvin thought he was somewhat muscular, yet seeing himself in another's bodies really shines light). Drakin ignored him and studied the shrine. The doors were closed, the walls were cracked. It was clear that something tired to force its way here, but there weren't any signs that it made it in. "This must be the shrine, but what had happened to it." Harvin noted, he slowly started to walk towards the shrine. Drakin stood still, he remembers this place, but it was all new to him. "Wait, what's that?" Harvin asked, referring to the sword in front of Drakin. The blade was still covered in flame, but it wasn't burning any of the dead grass that was around it. He picked up the sword, and pushed past Harvin. "Let's not waste any time, I'm not going to wait any longer" Drakin growled, moving up to the shrine doors. Drakin didn't like humans much, and he most certainly didn't like their king any less. Harvin on the other hand was ready to trust Drakin, but it was hard to trust someone who hated him. But he was right, he couldn't waste time, his kingdom was dying. "Right, first we must open this door." He said, examine the door. It was a strong marble door, it was fully sealed with no clear way of opening. On each side of the door was a raised platform, with an odd inscription upon it. On the left platform, was a small dragon and on the other one was of a human. "Maybe this has something to do with opening the door?" Harvin said, pushing himself on the left platform. Above the door was two small crystal, the left one which started to glow. Drakin understood and moved to the other platform. The crystal began to glow, and the door swung open. They both waited at the door, peering into the darkness that loomed in front of them. Darkin held his blade in front of him, allowing him to see. Without waiting for Harvin to notice, he walked into the darkness, to which harvin quickly followed.<br/>
Being a dragon did have its advantages. Being able to fly was one thing, but as it turns out, being able to see in the dark comes in handy at times. They walked in silence, the only sound was the settling of the stone. The temple was much bigger on the inside then it seemed, it seemed to be endless. The walls were covered in faded drawings, (Drakin was pleased to discover that none of them were about dragon slaying), that showed large cities, with dragons looming over them. Statues of humans and dragons covered the hall, each made of gold. The gold was dim, clearly they must have been here for a long time, for one cracked when Drakin touched it. "This place must be thousands of years old." Drakin muttered, unaware that Harvin could hear him. Harvin knew what he ment. This place must have been built before the war, when both races were together in peace. The time before the dragons betrayed the humans. Soon the hallways started to open up, and they entered a large rectangular room. However the roof stayed in place, if Drakin really tired he could easily touch it. Across from them was a peculiar looking statue, it was a human but with the wings of a dragon. He looked young, and calm. "I've never seen anything like this" Drakin said, examining the statue. Harvin stopped, something was off. "I...I know this man," He stammered. He was scared, but he wasn't the only one. "He feels so familiar, but I know for a fact that there never was a human-dragon." Drakin said slowly approaching it. The two of them touched the statue, and faded away.<br/>
There was a time before this. A time before the war, before the bloodshed. When our people lived amongst each other. A time when humans and dragons lived in peace. However, where there is light, there is darkness. A creature, made from the fears and hatred of the people, was born. He seeked the end of all life, and strived to achieve his goal, no matter the cost. To repel his darkness, we were created, the Drakons. The balance between humans and dragons, we were to protect the world. However, we couldn't fight it alone. We needed the combined power of humans and dragons, and with their strength, we defeated it. But the battle did come with a price. I was the last of the Drakons, and it was my job to protect our land from the dangers that lie beneath it. The darkness returned, I knew it would, but this time with a different plan. He took control of the humans, and used them against the dragons. I used my power to save the humans, but it was too late. Without the help of the dragons, we couldn't destroy the darkness. Instead, we sealed it away, with a seal so strong that only the king could shatter it. I gave my life for the battle. I know that one day the darkness will return, and the only thing that could stop is the combined power of all the people. Humans and dragons. However, I was created to protect the world, and not even death will stop me. Before I was defeated, I split myself into two parts, two halfs. And stored a part of my power into one of each creature. My strength and magical power to the dragon, and my memories and never ending knowledge to the human. I've done all I can to save my world, now it's their turn.<br/>
When they came to, it was as if nothing changed. The Statue stood in the dim light of the glowing gemstones, and they were still in each others bodies. However, their understanding was equal. Harvin turned towards Drakin, matching his eyes with his own. "I remember everything. Things that I never knew, so clear to me. That's why we were sent here, that's why we switched bodies. Underneath the kingdom is darkness, but it can only control humans. In order to break the seal, the king would have to order his own men to shatter it. If I was still a human, it could control me, and our world would stand no chance. But because I'm not a human, he can't touch me! That must be why he is trying to take control of you, because he thinks that you are me!" he said quickly in one breath. He was so excited, he now knows what he has to do, he found his chance to save his kingdom. "We have to get going, we don't have much- '' Drakin shook his head, and turned away from Harvin. "Really? Why would I risk my life to save the humans, when they've tried everything to destroy us?" He said firmly. Drakin's face glowed with anger, but he refused to look at Harvin. "You know it wasn't our fault. Come on, the only way to save the people, not just humans but dragons as well, is if we work together" He exclaimed. "Who cares whos fault is it! My home is gone, everything once loved, destroyed. You weren't control then, so why do you act like I can forget everything you've done, just because something made you do it two thousand years ago!" He roared. "You think that I don't know what you've been through?" Harvin responded. Drakin stomped on the ground, and sharply turned towards Harvin. "I know you don't." Tears flooded his eyes, and Drakin sank to the ground. His rage has subsided, and it was quite evident he was crying. "You don't know the pain of losing everything you once had. You're a prince, your life was made to be perfect. While everyone spoiled you with anything you wanted, I've had to work for anything that I needed. You humans lived knowing that we were in pain, suffering. But you still tried everything to make sure we were dead. " he said. Harvin lowered his head, taking in everything that he heard. He knew that this was true, but he couldn't form words in his mouth. The room was silent, only Drakin's sobs could be heard. He stood paralyzed for what seemed to be eternity, when he decided it was time to act. He walked slowly towards Drakin, and sat beside him. "I didn't know about the selection". Drakin turned towards him, and Harvin stared right back at him. "I always thought that we hunted dragons because they were evil, I'd have never guessed otherwise. You're right, I had no idea what happened outside the walls of my kingdom, even inside the walls at that. Not many people did. It doesn't matter what happened, no creature should be treated like that. I understand that we don't deserve your forgiveness, but you must understand." He paused for a second, and after a deep breath continued."We grew up, being taught things that weren't true. We had no idea what was true, or false, we believed in what we were told, and never questioned otherwise. It was never our place to, not even mine. And yes, you are right. I've never had to do anything for myself, I've always had someone there for me. When my father died, I knew it was going to be my job to take care of my kingdom, but trust me I know that I'm not ready for this type of responsibility. These past few days made me understand that there is more to life than anything I ever understood." Drakin stopped crying, but still didn't turn to face Harvin. He blankly stared at the Darkness that hung over them. "What are you trying to say?" He asked. "I'm trying to say that no matter what we did, you can't just let thousands of people die with no chance. That underneath their dragon hating personality, is someone who is kind, innocent. Someone that would give you a chance if you let them." Drakin knew it was all true, and he knew what he had to do. After standing up, he moved towards Harvin. "I hope you're right about that. Alright., I'll help you. But on one condition. If I help you save your kind, and defeat this evil creature, things will change. You will start treating my people as they deserve to be, like normal residences of this world. With kindness and respect. I want things to go back to the way to use to be, without all the war that we have" He stated. With a bright smile Harvin stood up and nodded. "I agree to these terms, now come on" They walked together into the darkness, discussing their plan. "Clearly, somewhere in the castle there is a void. If we can reach the void there must be a way where we can stop it. I'm sure of it." Drakin reassured me. They both knew that there was something about them, something that can stop this evil force. Yet they had no idea how there were going to stop it. "Look, the door!". They both walked towards the door, the was still open, the sunlight burning it's way into the temple. "Finally, I can see the light." Drakin said with relief. They both walked from the temple, the warmth of the sunlight consuming them. "We can do this, we just have to make it back to the kingdom." Harvin stated, ready to leave the dead land. "Only problem" Said a voice above them. The two looked up at the cliff side, where an armored man stood with his sword drawn. Around him were more men, standing tall and ready for battle. "You're not going anywhere" Jargon said, as the men charged towards them. Harvin figured they had a chance to lose them in the temple, so he was ready to turn back in an attempt to lose them in the darkness, when Drakin revealed a different side of himself. "That's it, after 400 years of running away I won't have it anymore. It's time I take a stand!" he screams as he ignites his blade and rushes towards them. Harvin stood paralyzed, frozen by Drakin's sudden and rash actions. He couldn't fight, then again he doubts that Drakin has never fought as a human before. How he was able to make such reckless decisions Harvin would never find the answer to, because before he could finish his thought, a bright light came upon them.<br/>
The creature flew till the midnight sky was fully upon him. In the darkest of the night, he spotted his destination. Landing in front of the broken gates, crumbled down walls, and the rat infested land, he sighed. He wanted to turn back, he was too weak for this. Yet he knew he didn't have a choice. He walked through the gates, hearing the mice skirting around with every step. His heart racing but he couldn't feel his own pulse, the dread and the memoirs resurfaced from his past. He could no longer hold back his emotions, this place was the bane of him. He walked inside, everything was as remembered. Charred and burned drawings, rotten food from years ago. The roof of some rooms were even collapsed. Holes to the outside, the creeping moonlight. Why he always subjects himself every year to this torment he never understands why, maybe as a punishment for what he has done. He moved past the main hall, and found himself inside of the main room. The golden throne stood, illuminated by the twilight. It's faded color, broken arm reminded him of himself. How was a magnificent thing, something elegant and respected. And now just some worthless junk, that no one would even bat an eye towards. Every year he came here, and every year was the same thing. But this year was different. He forced himself towards the thorne, and moved one of its arms back. The golden chair shuttered, and moved towards the side, as the back of the wall opened, revealing a large passage. He ordered himself to continue down this tunnel, which was covered in old text, text that has been crumpled down and is no longer legible. He could feel the tears in his eyes, but he refused to cry. There just simply was no point to it. The passage opened into a small room, with a marble pedestal in the direct middle of it. On top of it was a glass case, which contained his biggest failure. Oddly, something was strange. The pedestal was well taken care of, and the room looked to be in order. Surely there was someone else who knew about this place, but who? To answer his suspicions, he heard steps behind him. "I knew you would one day come here. Is this finally the day?" said a low voice behind him. He turned around to find an old forest dragon behind him. The dragon had dark green scales, and looked perfect unmarked, something that isn't seen often. However what was strange about him was his chest, small. In fact he looked small, starved. His eyes were red, it was clear that this dragon didn't get much to eat, or much sleep at all. "Oralis! I-" he attempted to say but the dragon kept on talking. "It's been so long, But I knew you would be able to do it. Others disagreed, but I know you're not the type to give up. It was only a matter of time before-" The old dragon turned away from him, he locked his eyes on the case, and sat on the ground. "If you think that I've come back..." The dragon Oralis crept towards him, and laid next to him. "So it's true" He said, his bright expression and energetic tone drained from him. "People told me that you gave up. But I couldn't believe them. No. I didn't want to believe them." He said softly. He didn't say anything, instead he just stared at the case. "The Darkness has returned. Humans have fallen. We need you more than you think." He added. "Oralis, I'm not the dragon that I used to be, I never was the dragon that I thought I was" Elder Whispered. "We both know that isn't true" Oralis responded, moving closer to him. "I was a fool, thinking that I could be someone important. The world has turned its back upon me, I've made too many mistakes to be forgiven". "You're wrong"Oralis said, and before Elder could respond to him, the dragon kissed him. Elder was shocked by this sudden action, but didn't push him away, only embraced him. "After all this time, you still love me?" Elder asked nervously. "Of course Novrin. On the day of our marriage I promised that I will love and protect you forever. I intend to keep that promise. I need you to keep your promise. " He said, moving his snout next to Novrin's. "Oralis I do love you, I always have" Norvin felt something, a fire that he hasn't felt in years. Oralis smiled and laughed. "I know you do, but I'm referring to your other promise. The one you made to everyone" he said. Norvin was worried he would bring that up, but him being with Oralis made him feel much better about himself. "How can I do it, why would they believe me if I don't believe in myself". Oralis shook his head, his warm smile helped calm Norvin's nerves, and stated "You can do it, and you know that you can. If not, why else did you come here?" After standing, Oralis moved towards the painting on the walls, a faded piece barely recognisable, and continued his talking. "I've been waiting a long time for you to return here. Every year, on the same day, you return to this place. I've seen it all, the first year you couldn't even make it past the gates. But the next year you made it into the hall. Then to the throne room. But you never went farther. And one year, you stopped coming, and then I found out about your capture." The old dragon stayed on the floor, he didn't know what to say. But Oralis wasn't done. "Each year you came back to this place, each year you worked up the courage. If you didn't think that you could do it, you would have never come here. Deep down, you know that you still have that fire" Norvin thought about what he said. His words made sense, and a part of him knew all along. "But after all this time, why would they trust me again?" Helping him to his feet, the dragon pointed towards the largest painting of a kingdom. A burning sun behind the kingdom, with the king sitting atop his throne. "Once they see you, they will remember why they once followed you." Moving his attention from the painting, Novin made his way to the empty glass case, and a snarl crept up his face. "If I am going to be the King once again, I need to face my fears. I need my crown" He said confidently. Then he strode past the case, out of the room and into the courtyard. The dead grass brushed against his legs, but he gave them no attention. "Oralis, I'm going to make this right. My people need a king. They need me." He said as he unfolded his dark brown wings. Oralis followed him into the sky. "It's good to have my dragon back" He said. "Now my love, let us go get your crown".<br/>
"I thought you would be stronger. Oh well, the master has already made his choice. When you wake up come meet us in the grand room." The girl said before disappearing. "And try not to die on your way there, thanks". The dream only made sense when Harvin awoke. It was a small room, until Harvin noticed there weren't any walls. He was simply laying on a platform, floating in a void of darkness. He couldn't find Drakin anywhere, and when he picked himself from the ground, he realized he was himself again. It was very strange to be in his own body, and even worse when he thought of the fact that someone else had been using it. He didn't even want to try to explain where he was, because after the past few days he was pretty familiar to the unusual. So he followed the only path that was in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>